Many Americans spend countless hours maintaining and beautifying their lawns and landscape. As a matter of pride and personal expression, these people manicure their grass, plant and maintain flowers, shrubs, bushes and trees, all for the sake of enhancing the aesthetic qualities of their property. On properties with large areas of grass to cut, riding mowers are very popular. They allow their users to cut relatively large areas of grass in a minimal amount of time while allowing the rider to sit in comfort.
However, the maximum operating time is often limited by how hot the weather is. Since grass is most often cut in the warm summer months, users quickly heat up when sitting exposed in the sun. The user is also exposed to dust, dirt, and pollen which are kicked up by the mower making for a truly miserable experience. Users may have to take frequent breaks just to cool off.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a riding mower can be operated in hot weather, without the disadvantages as described above.